


Shatter Me

by ShadowRealmGhoul



Series: Love/Hate Heartbreak [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Kagune Usage, Minor Character Death, Original Fiction, Plot Twists, Psychological Torture, Revelations, Smut, Swearing, Torture, Violence, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRealmGhoul/pseuds/ShadowRealmGhoul
Summary: Sometimes being apathetic and distant isn't always the best way to protect yourself. Sometimes you need to be broken in order to be fixed. But what if the person who fixes you is the one who broke you in the first place?





	1. Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but it originally started as a one shot. After some tweaking I managed to turn it into an actual story. I hope it's okay and I'm sorry abot any triggers. Hope you like it. The song title comes from the Lindsey Stirling song featuring Lzzy Hale. I thought it fit well. 
> 
> Sorry about the length of this note but I hope you like it.

  
_'I pirouette in the dark, I see the stars through a mirror.'_  
  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"   
  
The second Yamori opened your bedroom door he saw red. How dare that little punk touch is possession? How fucking dare that little blue haired punk? Did he not know who you belonged to? That fucking little brat, Ayato. You were Yamori's dangerous little plaything, his favourite pet. You had been his since you had joined Aogiri just over 6 months ago. Tatara had put you under Yamori's guidance.   
  
Yamori had done his research on you and had practically threatened everyone to have you. You were a SS rated ghoul, stronger than Yamori when it came down to it and more feared. Sadistic and hot headed. Only 18 but still tough. On paper you were perfect, but when Yamori saw you, you were so much more than perfect. You had beautiful (e/c) eyes, (h/l), (h/c) hair and soft (s/c) skin.  
  
_You were his._   
  
After a month, Yamori partnered you up with Naki both of you becoming his seconds. You were tough and beautiful. Despite this you were fiercely independent and you clashed with both Yamori and Naki occasionally, but that only made Yamori's desire for you grow. He would have you, he would own you.  
  
_He would make sure everybody would know that._   
  
Yamori had come looking for you to tell you that Tatara was giving you the night off. However, when he reached your bedroom door he could smell Ayato. That wasn't that strange, he had been smelling the bluenette on you for weeks. The pair of you did occasionally work together, but not enough for his scent to be outide your bedroom. Yamori had gotten Nico to ask if anything was going on, only to have the same answer from each of you. "Training."  
  
"Oh god, Ayato. Fuck." Yamori's eyes narrowed, that didn't sound like training.   
  
Yamori shoved the door open, to reveal the sight of Ayato in between your thighs, one hand in your hair, the other hand pulling you closer to him. Both of your hands were tangled in the younger boys hair as he fucked you into the mattress.   
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Yamori bellowed, causing you and Ayato to completely pull away from each other.  
  
"Shit. Shit. Fuck." Ayato cursed, struggling to pull his skin tight jeans over his thighs. You grabbed your shirt from the floor, pulling it over you. Only just aware if Yamori's piercing gaze following you from the doorway. While you were scrambling about for you panties, Ayato had just zipped his jacket up, standing at the side of the bed.  
  
Yamori grabbed the younger boy, pinning him to the wall, "She is my property you little brat. You have no fucking right to touch her like that. She belongs to me do you understand that you little punk." Yamori yelled, spittle flying from his mouth. His usually calm and composed demeanor twisted into an ugly grimace.  
  
Ayato's kakugan shone brightly in the light as he wiped the spit from his face with the sleeve of his jacket. He grinned, "first of all get the fuck off me. Secondly, how can she be yours when she fucks me. It's me she begs to fuck her harder. Fucking smell her, Yamori. She reeks of me." Ayato brushes Yamori's hands off him, smoothing down his jacket in the process.  
  
Yamori stood there his hands balled into fists. Oh how he could swing for that little punk. Ayato turned his attention back to you, he winked. "I'll see you later, Y/N." He turned to leave but not before one last parting shot at the older male, "Oh and one more thing, Yamori. It's my name she screams, not yours."  
  
Yamori turned to you, he was furious. You cursed Ayato for being so damn cocky. If he had just let it slide and left without saying anything you might be able to get out this slightly less injured. You rose from the bed only to have Yamori slam the door. You froze, you weren't expecting him to be this angry. "Yamori." You say, getting ready to give him a meaningless apology. Only to have him pin you to the wall, his rinkaku piercing your gut.  
  
"I don't want to hear it, I don't fucking care what you have to say. But I am going to show you who you belong to." He released you and you slid down the wall. Leaving a trail of blood behind you. You were so fucked. He retracted his kagune, yanking the door open and nearly pulling it from its hinges in the process.   
  
"I'm sorry." You said, but the words didn't carry any meaning. You weren't sorry, why should you be? What exactly had you don't that was so wrong?  
  
"Get up!" Yamori barked.  
  
You did as he asked, despite not being afraid of the large male, you didn't exactly enjoy being on his bad side. Although it was a little late for that. He wrapped his large hand around the back of his neck, leading out of the room. You had an idea of where you were going, you didn't like the idea either. He gripped your neck tighter and you winced.   
  
_He was going to break you._  
  
He led you to his tower, you had been here before only as a spectator never as a participant. You were in deep fucking shit.   
  
You were angry now, all of the anger that had been bubbling beneath the surface was dangerously close to bubbling over. You were shocked before, now you were furious. You should be allowed to mess around with Ayato it was your body and also it was harmless. Feelings weren't hurt and nobody got possessive. It was just mutual pleasure. You tensed, your kakugan blazing.  
  
Yamori unlocked the door, that familiar sick glee, lighting up his eyes. You swallowed harshly as he pushed the door open, the familiar sight of black and white tiles and stench of blood reminding you what Yamori would do in this room. Images of his victims swirled through your brain, how many people had been tortured death in this room at the hands of your boss?  
  
_You were going to be his favourite little toy._  
  
Yamori let go of your neck, walking around you like a wolf stalking it's prey. He stood directly in front of you, "Y/N, look up at me." He ordered.  
  
Your raised your head, his fist connecting woth your face. Your head snapped back, blood pooling in your mouth. You groaned, he kicked your knee. Your head crunching against the tiles. You felt dizzy. You were sprawled on the cold tiles, blood pooling. Your kagune shot from your back as your instincts kicked in, responding to Yamori's attack. You stood, your body healing itself,  blood running down your face. You looked up, realising that Yamori wasn't there anymore, you cursed yourself for being so foolish. You were about to turn when Yamori kicked you in the back, you went sprawling on your stomach. Images flashed across your eyes, of a dark alley way and a rainy night.   
  
You shook your head still dazed,  you cursed yourself for not eating yesterday when you had been given the opportunity. Your body was taking its time to repair you. You really wished you had fed.   
  
You noticed that Yamori had left the door open and you tried to crawl towards it, he straddled your back stopping you. He fisted his hands in your hair, leaning himself forward, pressing his muscular chest into your back. "You attempt to attack me again and I'll do much worse than this." He growled.  
  
You grimaced, "More than wha-" Your question was cut off but Yamori sinking his teeth into your Kagune. You screamed in pain.  
  
"No, no. Stop. NO!" You screamed, as he continued tearing chunks out of you. Your body arched into the floor, fingernails clawing at the pristine tiles. Your lips a bloody mess from trying not to scream out. You were in agony. What was worse was that you were defeated.  
  
He would show you exactly who was boss.  
You stopped struggling, laying there motionless, pain ripping it's way up your nerves. Yamori got off your back, standing behind you. You couldn't see him but you could envision his smile. "You sick bastard, I fucking hate you." You snarled, your body feebly attempting to repair the damage.   
  
Yamori laughed his hand fisting in your blood matted, (h/c) hair. He pulled your head backwards, leaning over you again. You saw something silver out of the corner of your eye and it was clutched in Yamori's hand. It was also getting closer to you. Only as it was centimeters away from your eyeball did you process what it was; a needle.  
  
You screamed again, as the needle pierced the membrane of your eyeball. The RC suppressant being injected into you. You knew what it was you had seen it before. You cursed, your watery eyes settling on the chair in the center of the room.  
  
Yamori followed your gaze and chuckled, "Aren't you a clever little girl, Y/N. Yes that is where you are going, but not right now." He let go of your hair, shoving your face towards the floor, the all too familiar crack of a broken nose echoing through the almost empty room.   
  
You raised your head, blood pouring down your face, Yamori smiled, "First, Y/N, we need to rid you of that stench."


	2. Tortured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one of torture and already cracks are starting to appear. Flashbacks bring back painful memories as you try to survive his cruel regime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics taken from the song title. I'm going to upload at least a chapter everyday possibly more depending on how much time I have to transfer it from my word document to here.

_'Tired mechanical heart beats 'til the song disappears'_

 

"Aaargh!" You screamed as Yamori cut off another one of your fingers.

"1000-7?" Yamori growled, cutting off another finger.

You whimpered, sweat dripping down your face, "993, 986, 979...972," your head slumped forward, your chin hitting your damp t-shirt. You thought back over the last hour, your mind hazy.

*flashback*

_After the RC suppressant had been injected, Yamori had dragged you into Nico's bedroom and shoved you into the shower._

_"Yamori, honey, what are you doing?" Nico asked, staring at your bloody form, curled up in the shower._

_"Getting that stench off of her, now get out of my way." Yamori said, pushing Nico to the side._

_"What did she do?" Nico asked, as Yamori turned the shower on._

_"She fucked that blue haired brat. Now either shut up and watch or go away." Yamori snarled shoving your head under the cold water._

_You shivered as the freezing cold water ran down your back saturating your clothes. This was just another part of Yamori's torture he was planning to leave you like this, cold and wet, your clothes clinging to you._

_"Yamori do you not think this is a bit much?" Nico pressed, looking at you. "Even for you, what she did was not illegal. In fact I'm actually rather jealous."_

_Yamori growled, his rinkaku piercing both you and Nico. Your eyes widened as you sank to your knees, clutching he gaping hole in your gut. You sobbed. You weren't healing, you were going to die if he did it again._

_"Look what you made me do you fucking queer. " Yamori snapped, retracting his kagune. Nico wobbled, looking unfazed,_

_"Fine, kill her, see if I care. But do not come running to me with her corpse in your arms." Nico said, shooting you a sympathetic glance, "Be careful with her Yamori, you lose her you'll hate yourself." He said, walking out of the bathroom._

_Yamori turned on you, grabbing a handful of your hair in his large fist, you looked down at your white tshirt now stained red from your blood. Tears falling down your face, mingling with the water. He forced your head back under the shower, your eyes blurring, your hearing dull from he water in your ears. He handed you something, it was smooth and cold, it felt like a container, shower gel maybe?_

_"Wash yourself, I don't want to smell him anywhere on you when I come back. Do you understand?" He let go of your hair leaving you alone._

_You washed yourself trying to get the stains out of your shirt as you did. Your body was aching and you were freezing,the bubbles pink from your blood. Every part of you hurt, like your veins had been set on fire. You focused on the scent of the shower gel, it smelt like berries, it must have belonged to Nico. It was a bittersweet smell and focusing on it distracted you from the pain you were feeling._

_After 10 minutes, Yamori returned. He dragged you out of the shower and you nearly slipped on the tiled floor._

_"Use your legs or I'll fucking drag you." He ordered, giving your hair pull. You whimpered your vision going black_.

*end of flashback*

 

"MINUS 7." Yamori screamed, jolting you from your flashback.

You frowned, where were you up to? Your eyes closed as you muttered incoherent numbers to yourself. You heard Yamori throw the medical pliers down and storm out of the room.

The second your screams stopped Yamori would leave. After all, what fun were you if you weren't screaming? Everytime Yamori would leave two Aogiri underlings would come in to clean you up then feed you. He would wait for the RC suppressant to wear off, then your wounds would heal only for the torture to start all over again. This was the third time today that he had left.

The underlings were a man and a woman, they must have been in their early 40's, they both looked scared for you. The woman would take extra care of you, she would brush your hair, making sure it wasn't matted from the blood, she would then kiss your head before leaving. You were grateful to her. She was probably a mother and thats where her instincts came from. You felt guilty. She should be with her child not you.

You hadn't cared much for the underlings before now, but if you survived this ordeal you vowed that you would treat them better. The truth is she reminded you of your own mother and the thought bought a pang of grief to your chest.

 

*flashback*

_"Goodnight Mom, Goodnight Dad." You called to your parents from the doorway of your bedroom._

_"Night, Y/N."  Your dad called from the living room._

_"Night honey." Your mom said coming out of the bathroom._

_You flicked the light off and crawled into bed. You rolled over, sleep claiming you._

_You lived in the fourth ward woth your parents, they were only B rated ghouls but they had a lot of friends, which is why you were able to survive there. Even so it wasn't the best ward to live in it Uta looked out for you. He treat you well ruffling your hair whenever you walked past him. It was dangerous living there but in time it made you toughen up. You were only 13 but tough for your age. Even Uta thought you were strong and he was the toughest guy in the ward._

_You sighed in your sleep, unaware that this would be the night that everything would change._

_You woke up to screaming, you hopped out of the bed, quickly pulling on a pair of jeans and a jumper. You pushed the door open up quietly, crouching low, just like your parents had taught you to do._

_Something wet hit the floor and rolled. It stopped outside your door, you peered closer. You stumble backwards, hands covering your mouth._

_You screamed into your palm. That was your father's head, his eyes wide open in terror, blood pooling around him. You needed to get out of here._

_You had made your parents a promise, if the doves came you would leave. They didn't want you to stick around and fight, your parents wanted you to live. If they died you had to live your life for them. No seeking revenge, no twisted view of the world. You had agreed, but only because you never saw this happening._

_You stood there in the center of your room, you were conflicted, you didn't want to turn your back on them. The screams you were hearing belonged to your mother. You wanted to protect her, you wanted to go in there and kill those sons of bitches, but you couldn't. You couldn't break that promise._

_You took one last look at the doorway, your father's head lying there like an abandoned toy. You turned, tears burning your eyes. You opened your window, your mother's screams stopped. You sobbed. The investigators were moving through the house, they were coming for you next. They were not going to get you. You jumped out of the window and ran._

_You had no idea where you were going to run to, but it didn't matter to you. You took one last look at the ward that had raised you, memories flooding through your mind as you ran_.

*end of flashback*

 

You were a sobbing mess when Yamori returned. He took one look at you, smiling to himself.

He laughed, "It's only the first day, sweetheart, the fun is just beginning."

Day one and you were already starting to crack, this is what he wanted.

You raised your head, sniffling. You were sick of being weak, you narrowed your eyes.

"Bring it on." You growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading hope you liked this chapter. I promise it gets more interesting later on. :)


	3. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The torture escalates as Yamori decides to play a game with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter hope you're still enjoying it. If not let me know.

' _So cut me from the line dizzy, spinning endlessly'_  
  
The second day started in much the same fashion. Yamori would cut off your fingers and toes while you would count backwards from 1000 in 7's. Your screams were becoming less and less frequent and that was pushing Yamori's buttons, he wanted to hear you scream. He wanted you to scream, plead, cry. You were the same as when you first met him. Cold and stoic. When you were in pain you wouldn't show it. He knew why you were like this, but that didn't matter. He needed you to feel.   
  
Yesterday he had begun to get through to you, you had cried yesterday. Okay, so it was after he left but he had still seen it. You had felt something. When he had left you the third time something had changed. You had remembered something. Something that made you fight the pain you had been feeling.  
  
He had increased the torture. He would start off by cutting off the tips of your fingers, then just above the knuckle and then the rest. Still you would only flinch. He was losing his patience with you.  
  
_He would break you._  
  
_You would beg for your life when he was done._  
  
_He would make sure that you would._  
  
His rinkaku pierced your gut, your head snapping up, blood trickling from the corner of your mouth. You laughed despite the pain.  
  
Your laughter infuriated him, he stormed out of the room. You groaned, you didn't care if you died anymore. It was only the second day of torture and already you had accepted the possibility that you would not leave this room alive. Your body was struggling, the damage was getting progressively worse. The visits from the underlings getting fewer. He was getting annoyed with you and when Yamori got annoyed he got reckless  
  
His cuts would get deeper, his pliers would cut off more flesh than necessary. His Rinkaku getting close to your organs. His fists breaking more bones than he intended. You were pushing him to kill you, it was what you deserved after all. You deserved to die. You were a monster.   
  
You thought back to your parents, the pain you had felt when you had lost them to the investigators. So what did you do? You took the parents of human kids. Tit for tat right? Wrong. You enjoyed the suffering on the CCG'S faces as they walked another orphan through the doors of the CCG's headquarters, laughing at the anger that they had. Half of them weren't so ng enough to take you on, you were unstoppable. You had been given the SS rating because you kill for no reason CCG investigators too. You weren't a binge eater, just a murderer. You killed to make somebody pay. You were violent, crazed and you had a secret. You were a kakuja. You ate your own kind. Okay so your kakuja was incomplete but that didn't matter, you were still strong enough to take on investigators and come out the victor.   
  
But sat here, alone, you finally realised what a monster you were. It would be better if you died. You didn't deserve to live, not after what you had done. Death would be too easy, a nicety you didn't deserve. Yamori torturing you to death was justice. You were finally paying for your sins.   
  
Yamori came back through the door, dragging three underlings behind him, one of them was the woman who had been taking care of you, the other two were kids not even teenagers yet. You narrowed your eyes. What sick game did he have in mind? Nico entered behind him, shutting the door. He didn't look happy.   
  
Yamori shoved them at your feet, "Choose on of them."   
  
"What?" You asked, staring at the three terror stricken faces in front of you.   
  
"Choose one." He said.   
  
"What for?" You asked, tilting your head to the side.  
  
"For company. Someone to talk to for an hour or so. You look so lonely in here. Also, if I let you have a friend you might be a bit more willing to play with me." He grinned.   
  
"I don't want a friend." You said, you didn't trust him, he was up to something. "Also, I don't want to play with you."  
  
"Oh is that so?' He asked, his rinkaku appearing behind him.  
  
"STOP!" You yelled, you refused to let anybody else get hurt because of you.  
  
"What?" He said raising his eyebrow.

"I'll play along, just don't hurt anybody." You answered.  
  
"I don't know what you're going on about, hurting them would bring me no enjoyment. I only want to hurt you." He sneered.  
  
Your nostrils flared, "I choose her, I'm sorry I don't know your name." You said, using your head to gesture to the woman who had been taking care of you.   
  
"I'm Miho." She says, smiling at you, the fear still in her eyes.  
  
Yamori's smirk widened into a grin. His eyes bright. You felt sick, what was he up to?  
  
"Nico, take the brats back to the cells, I  have no use for them." Yamori's says, letting the two kids go.  
  
Nico ushers the two children out of the room. "Yamori you are a dirty little liar." His usual flirtatious smile not visible. He turned his attention to you, "Y/N, I'm sorry about your friend."   
  
Your eyes glanced from Miho to Nico, tears pricked the corners of your eyes, you bowed your head. "Thank you, Nico." You say, you hear the door close.  
  
You feel a hand cup your face, you looked up to see Miho, looking down at you. Tears were spilling down her face. "It's okay, Y/N, I understand." She kissed your head kindly. Her hand fell.  
  
You raised your head, Yamori had hold of her. You struggled against your restraints. You couldn't bear another person dying for you.  
  
Yamori grabbed hold of a sword, it was made of quinque steel. You recognised it, you racked your brain, where had you seen it before.  
  
You pulled the shackles holding you to the chair snapped, you stood, wobbling slightly. You landed inches away from Yamori's feet. You looked up at him cursing, just as he took Miho's head off. You screamed as he dropped her body in front of you. Visions of your father flitting behind your eyelids.  
  
"Looks like you were too late, Y/N. She dead, you're weak." He laughed walking out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it chapter 4 tomorrow maybe chapter 5 too.


	4. Slipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your reaction to Miho's death. Trigger Warnings. I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings just in case you didn't read the summary.

_'If only the clockwork could speak I wouldn't be so alone_ '  
  
You screamed, the sound reverberating off the walls. Miho's blood pooling around your knees. You held her decapitated body close to your chest. You screamed again, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I am so sory, please forgive me you didn't deserve this." You cried, her blood soaking into your t-shirt, smearing itself on your skin.  
  
_You hated yourself._  
  
_You hated Yamori._  
  
_You hated the world._  
  
You stared down at the body in your arms, the body of the woman who had been nothing but kind to you. The woman had shown you that it was possible to still care for someone despite what you were. Yet, knowing what a sick bastard Yamori could be you had chosen her to be a part of his twisted games. You were responsible for her death. Yamori was right you were weak, you were hugging a corpse, like your tears could fix this.  
  
Her body slipped from your arms, you backed away from her, her limp body suddenly becoming defective. Your bare feet slipped in her blood. You retched, you felt sick, her blood was all over you, you could smell it even taste it.   
  
You stared down at your arms, smeared in her blood, your fingers had since grown back the nails black. You needed a shower, you needed to rid yourself of the sight and smell of blood. You began swiping at your arms, spreading the blood instead of getting rid of it. You clawed at your hands and arms, leaving lacerations that struggled to heal as you continuously aggravated the barely healing wounds. You screamed as you scratched at your (s/c) skin.  
  
You stared at the bloody mess you had made of your arms, the blood congealed as the wounds beneath struggled to seal themselves, you needed to eat. You collapsed by the chair. You pulled your knees to your chest, resting your head on them. You had screamed yourself hoarse, your vocal cords strained. You looked up, staring at the headless body again, before glancing down at your arms.  
  
You laughed at yourself, you were going insane. You reminded yourself of Lady Macbeth. She had continuously rubbed her hands, adamant that she could still see blood, despite nothing being there. She had been racked with guilt after she had helped her husband kill the king. Walking around rubbing her hands raw. Okay, so you had actual blood there but you felt guilty too, the similarities were there. She had killed herself in the end.  
  
_Is that what's going to become of me?_ You pondered, hugging yourself tighter, would you go insane and kill yourself?  
  
You had tried getting yourself killed once before. You shook your head, you didn't want to think about that right now. You were clinging to your sanity as it was. You didn't want to push yourself to far off the ledge. You could feel the scraps of your sanity slipping away. How long before you were completely out of reach? You weren't sure who you were anymore. You were lost. You had numbed yourself for so long you forgot what feeling was, now here you were feeling everything. You were losing yourself, everything you were and everything you pretended to be.  
  
"Oh, Yamori, what a mess you've made." You giggled.   
  
You snarled, smacking yourself, "No, no. You cannot let him win. This is what he wants, what he craves. He can have whatever he wants but not your sanity, that isn't up for grabs here. Come on, Y/N, you're stronger than this."  
  
You caught a scent, somebody you recognised. You sniffed, he was outside, he must have heard you screaming and come to listen. "Fuck you." You hollered.   
  
He could have your body, fuck you if he wanted. He could even hear you scream if it got him off. What the hell he could have your head as a fucking trophy. But he did not get to drive you insane.  
  
"I am not going to be another one of your victims." You hissed, your head dropping to your knees again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was okay I know it's short but I didn't want to add too much.


	5. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamori is desperate to see you break, he'll use anything to make sure that it happens. He is desperate enough that he even uses the one thing that doesn't involve him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 5 sorry it's late, I've had a really busy weekend. Hope it's okay. Possible triggers.

_'We'd burn every magnet and spring And spiral into the unknown'_  
  
"Well Y/N, look what time it is again. It's time for your shot." Yamori said, walking into the room, you raised your head, squinting at the light. You didn't even remember falling asleep.   
  
"But I haven't fed yet." You stated, attempting to stand, your legs gave out. You hit the floor with a dull thud.  
  
"Oh you haven't?  How could I allow that to happen?  Oh wait, you killed the woman that fed you." He grinned when you flinched at the remark. "Now get into the chair." He ordered, cracking his knuckles.  
  
You tried pushing yourself up, your body protested, you were simply too weak. You didn't have any strength left.  
  
Yamori tsked, "Do I have to do everything for you? Are you that weak that you even have to rely on _me_?"  
  
Your arms dropped to your sides as you stopped trying to heave yourself up, he was right. You needed his help. He was the one doing all of this to you, but you needed his help. You held your arms out, admitting your defeat.  
  
Yamori bent forward, sliding one of his arms around your back, the other under your legs. You wrapped your arms around his neck, feeling him grin against your collarbone. He set you down in the chair, you didn't even protest when he cuffed you to it. You heard tearing sounds, your head snapped up.  
  
Something connected with your open mouth. Something that tasted funny, meat maybe? It was too tough though. Where had Yamori gone to get meat? Also why did it taste like...  
  
You retched, spitting the meat out, spraying the contents all over Yamori. "You sick fuck." You spat.  
  
Yamori looked amused, "What's wrong?" You said I hadn't been fed, I was feeding you."  
  
Your eyes wandered over to Miho, her torn body still recognisable. Your eyes hardened, "You fed me my dead friend."  
  
"Friend?" He looked even more amused, "You barely knew her, I recall you asking her what her name was."   
  
You bit the inside of your cheek, you couldn't argue with him.   
  
"That's what I thought, look what you did to my suit. I think I'll take your entire hand for that." He paused, "Hmm, you know what I have a better idea."  
  
He turned his back on you, what could possibly be better torture than cutting off your hand? You honestly did not want to know. You spat out the remaining taste of Miho's blood, still in shock at what Yamori had done. You weren't sure why you were surprised, this was Yamori. Morals were not something he had, they weren't something you had until recently. But you would never feed anybody somebody they knew.  
  
You heard the familiar clack of Yamori's shoes on the tiles, alerting you of his return. You tensed, what on earth was he going to do?  
  
"I'll be nice to you, here eat this." He waved a chunk of meat in front of you. You sniffed it, it was human meat this time. He held it while you ate. He was up to something, he was being too nice, but right now you were too hungry to care. He stroked your hair, the touch sending shivers down your spine. Your injuries began healing as you swallowed the last mouthful. You were already feeling a bit better.   
  
"Thank you." You said, sarcasm saturating your tone.  
  
He grinned, his hands sliding down your body, he began playing with the waistband of your jeans? Popping the button. You wriggled against your restraints. "Relax, Y/N, I just want to see something."  
  
You stopped moving, his finger ghosting over your left hip bone, "I thought I saw something here, quite fitting really." He winked at you, stroking the scorpion tattoo that you had there.  
  
"What do you mean by fitting?" You asked, there was no way he could know, nobody knew. Nobody except... You shook your head. No, they didn't even run in the same circles, he couldn't know.   
  
"Fitting for our next game, do you want to know what it is?" He replied.   
  
You paled, "What are you going to do?"   
  
He turned around, opening a small box that rested on the trolley that held the rest of the torture implements. He wheeled the trolley in every time, it was littered with medical pliers, knives, RC suppressant syringes, handcuffs, scalpels, etc. But this time he must have brought something else in with him, he turned to face you a small creature dangling between his forefinger and thumb. His grin widened as you registered what it was: a scorpion.  
  
"Do you know what it is?" He asked, coming closer to you. You shook your head, you knew exactly what it was but you were hoping you were wrong.  
  
"It's an Indian Red scorpion, they're not found in Japan. However, if you know who to go to, you can get hold of one. Illegally, of course."  
  
You writhed, "Oh, God, please no."  
  
Yamori grabbed hold of your jaw, "Its considered the world's most dangerous scorpion, they usually only sting as a last resort. But if I were to put it in your ear, I'm positive it would sting you." His hand was holding your jaw like a vice, your eyes followed the scorpion as Yamori moved it towards your ear.  
  
You inhaled sharply as Yamori allowed it to crawl inside of your ear. You felt the creature try to turn only to get stuck, you howled as it stung you. Your screams caused it to sting you again. Everytime you screamed it would sting you. The scorpions venom coursing through your nerves. You realised now why Yamori had not used the RC suppressant on you, if he had you old have been dead long before now. Your ghoul body was fighting this venom, it was keeping you alive. Your shoulders dropped, despite the pain you couldn't scream, screaming would only worsen your current situation. You clenched your teeth together, tears streaming down your bloodied face. It felt like your ear had its own pulse.  
  
You looked back up at Yamori, you loathed him. The truth was you had found him attractive when you had first met him, his smile, his voice, his attitude, but right now there was nothing attractive about him. He was disgusting and sick. He was responsible for everything that was happening to you, the pain you were in, Miho's death. It was his fault you were suffering. It was his fault that others had suffered before you ended up here.   
  
He was grinning down at you, each scream bringing him more satisfaction. The pain in your ear was unbearable and it was spreading rapidly. You needed a distraction.  
  
You heard the door open, Nico entered holding a small plate of meat.   
  
"Yamori, I brought her food, she isn't going to survive on the scraps you're given her." He glanced down at Miho's torn body, a look of disapproval flickered across his features. "Oh, tell me you didn't make her eat that."   
  
"I tried, she didn't like it much." Yamori replied, his eyes never leaving you. You were stifling your sobs of pain, his eyes watching your chest heave.  
  
"That's appalling manners sweetie. Here give her this." Nico responded, his nose wrinkling in distaste. You were a mess, your clothes bloody and torn. Your body wasn't much better, faint scratches barely visible now, but the blood told the story.   
  
"You feed her, I'm observing her." Yamori said, beckoning Nico towards you.   
  
Nico tutted, crouching down in front of you, careful to avoid the blood splatters. He held the plate towards you, "You need to eat more honey." His eyes scanning your face, coking his head to the side when he noticed the thin trickle of blood coming from your ear. He frowned, but pushed the plate closer to you. "Here eat, it'll numb the pain."  
  
You nodded slowly, taking only one chunk of meat at a time and chewing slowly. The scorpion had stopped stinging you, it had even stopped moving. The pain was beginning to subside, but I wasn't completely gone a faint tingle still remained; sending bolts of fire down your nerves.  
  
Yamori watched as Nico fed you, he knew that you didn't have much left to give, he saw you beginning to crack, that tough girl act you had was slowly slipping away and it was slipping fast. The further he pushed you, the less you pushed back. You had been through a lot in your life, he knew you had, but you didn't react to things the way you should. It didn't matter what he did to you, what anybody did to you, you reacted the same everytime regardless of the situation. Even when he saw you with Ayato you never fucking loosened up. Not even when Yamori had caught you together,  you remained apathetic, almost bored.  
  
You reminded Yamori of a snow globe. When you were shaken, you would respond but only to go back to how you were. The state you were in originally. When you were angry, you got violent, then back to being stoic.   
  
Yamori wanted to break you, he wanted to shatter you. Break the glass that surrounded you and expose you to your emotions, he wanted to get at what was insode of you. Everybody else believed that you were shatterproof, unable to be cracked, Yamori knew different, he had seen you break before. When you were broken you were beautiful.  
  
_He was going to break you_.   
  
He needed you to remember that night, he had seen the flicker of remembrance in your eyes when you had seen the sword. You had seen it before, he could tell that you had remembered it.   
  
That's when an idea hit him.  
  
"Nico, she's had enough." Yamori barked, walking over to the tray, he picked up the sword he had used the other day. This would make you remember.   
  
Nico walked over to Yamori, dropping the empty play on the tray, eyeing the sword closely. "A quinque? Do I even want to know what you did to get that? He asked the larger male.  
  
"It's an interesting story, I'll tell you it sometime." Yamori replied, walking back over to your hunched form. He brought the sword down into your thigh.   
  
You hissed, your teeth tearing at your lip as you desperately tried to contain your scream.   
  
"I'll be back soon to remove it." He said turning on his heel, Nico followed. Both males leaving you alone.   
  
You blinked back tears, staring at the sword buried in your left thigh. Pain spreading through your thigh. It's appearance familiar, you knew you had seen it before but where.  
  
You closed your eyes, it was probably in a shop window or something. Then it hit you, images of that night hitting you like a freight train. The memory you had tried desperately to suppress. The night that had shaped you. The night that you had asked to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was okay let me know what you think.


	6. Breaking The Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flashback. Possible triggers. 
> 
> Yamori left you with the sword in your thigh, it jogged your memory and now there is no escaping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late it was a long chapter. Hope it's good.

_'If I break the glass then I'll have to fly_  
 _There's no one to catch me if I take a dive'_  


*flashback*

  
_You were 14 years old now, your parents had been dead for 6 months. You had run to the 13th ward for safety, it was the only option that you really had. The doves wouldn't think to look for you there._  
  
_It was a savage ward and there was little chance that you would ever survive there. That's what the doves would think anyway. Yes, you hailed from the 4th ward originally but back there you had, had your parents and you had made allies that could protect you. If you had ran to the 13th ward you were playing with the big fish. Jason lived in here and if he got hold of you, you were screwed. The doves were certain that you hadn't taken sanctuary here._  
  
_However, you weren't somebody who would just blend into the background, lying low wasn't your style, you were savage and brash. Why should you hide, you weren't scared. So you announced your arrival in the only way you knew how: leaving a trail of corpses behind you.  For your age you were savage and independent and in the eyes of the CCG already dangerous enough to be S rated. You weren't a binge eater, it was just fun._  
  
_That was until tonight, tojight changed everything. You were out looking for some fun. You sniffed the air, trying to find somebody to follow, despite the rain a certain scent caught your attention. The smell reminding you of your parents death. The screams, your father's head. It must be the investigators, but if it was what were they doing here? You jumped from the roof, landing in front of two males, both wearing trench coats and carrying attaché cases; investigators. You looked up at them, the taller one was a blonde male in his late thirties, the shorter of the two must have only been 23, with shoulder length black hair. These were the faces of your parents murders? They looked like the cops on TV shows that promise to bring justice to the world. I'd that what all of the investigators thought they were doing: bringing justice._  
  
_'Ha! Don't make me laugh.'  You thought to yourself, they weren't dispensing justice, they weren't any better than you._  
  
_"Hey, is that Y/L/N's kid, you know the couple we took out in the 4th ward, six months ago?" The younger one asked, his eyes wide._  
  
_The older guy stared at your crouched form, "Yeah, I think it is, I didn't think she would come here, let alone survive here."_  
  
_So they were responsible, You had heard it from their own mouths. You saw them reach for their cases, you needed to react faster. You needed to get your kagune out before they got their quinque's out. You rose, your kagune shot out from your back. You wounded the older one, your (RC type) slashing his throat, you watched as his body fell, his blood mingling with the rain. The younger investigator froze, his thumb hovering over the release button, his moment of terror cost him, you kicked him into the wall, shoving your hand through his chest, he coughed, blood dripping from his mouth, staining his white coat. You pulled your hand back, watching him slide down the wall, his white shirt now crimson. You laughed, wiping you hand on his partners coat._  
  
_You walked backwards, going deeper into the alleyway, your laughter stopped,  You no longer found their deaths funny. You sank to your knees, painfully, the game was over, you didn't want to play anymore. What purpose did you have now? You had avenged your parents but now what? What in this rotten world was left for you? You were done, you just wanted to give it all up and die. You didn't have any friends, no family, you were alone. You had lived solely for revenge and now that you had gotten it, what was left for you? You had allowed it to consume you, you destroy your it had warped your mind and had left you alone. You hope that somebody would come along and kill you._  
  
_You heard footsteps from behind you, but you didn't move. Your kagune was still out behind you, you left it. If those footsteps belonged to an investigator this would be over quickly._  
  
_"Come on, Y/N, this is not what I wanted to see. I've read up on you, I know what you're capable of. Show me."_  
  
You raised your head, it didnt startle you that an investigator knew your name, after you had escaped your name and face had been all over the wards.   
  
"Kill me, please." You sobbed your shoulders shaking. You stare into the face of the man in front of you. He sounded young, despite the lack of emotion in his voice. His appearance was confusing however, he looked about 35 but you were sure that he was younger than that. His hair was pure white and he wore glasses that covered his gray eyes. He was dressed formally, the iconic white trench coat of the investigators over the top of his suit.   
  
He looked down at you, "Why do you want me to kill you?" He asked his voice lacking any emotion.  
  
"I, I don't have anything to live for anymore, no family, no friends. I fot my revenge and now what? Now what do I have left?" You fell forward, here you were on your hands and knees in the rain crying, begging an investigator to help you die. Some S rated ghoul you were, you were an embarrassment to all ghouls.   


_You retracted your kagune, your body shaking violently "I want to die, just let me die." You cried._  
  
You heard footsteps approach you, the investigator set his case down, crouching down in front of you. His hand never left the handle.   
  
You raised your head as he put his hand on your shoulder. You stared into his eyes, he was attractive, his scent was alluring, intoxicating. Under different circumstances you might have had a crush on him. You sniffed, your tears mingling with the rain that trickled down your cheeks. "Can I ask you something?" You stammered.  
  
"Yes." He replied taking his hand from yyr shoulder. You hated to admit it but you missed the contact.   
  
"Before I die, can I at least know your name?." You asked, you felt strangely calm, despite the gravity if your request, you were comfortable with the idea. Comforted almost.   
  
"Arima. Kishou Arima." He responded, he was still crouched in front of you, eyeing you carefully. You noticed that his glasses had slipped down the bridge of his nose.   
  
You reached your hand out, moving slow. You used your index finger to push them back up. Your fingertips brushing his cold, damp skin. You were sure you saw the ghost of a smile flit across his features but it was gone just as quickly.   
  
He stood then, his case held firmly in his right hand. He clicked it and a thin sword appeared, it crackled with electricity, sending red sparks down the blade. He walked behind you, you raised your head a little higher, "Hold still." He ordered.   
  
You didn't know what death had in store for you, but you hoped that you would see your family again. You saw the glint of the quinque out of the corner of your eye,memories playing like a slideshow behind your closed lids. The cool metal touched your neck. You shuddered, then it was gone.   
  
Your eyes snapped open, you were still in the alleyway, rain still falling, running down the back of your neck in the collar of your shirt. You weren't dead. You started to turn around.  
  
A foot connected with your back, right in between your shoulder blades. The blow sent you sprawling into the dirty bloody puddle in front of you. Watered down blood and grit entering your nose and mouth. You spluttered, spitting the foul liquid back out. You rose to your feet, your kakugan blazing.  
  
Arima was now in front of you, "You're a pathetic excuse for a ghoul. I'm not going to kill you, it would be a waste of energy. " He said.   
  
Your blood boiled, "Fuck you!" You spat, your kagune coming out behind you.   
  
"There we go, Y/N. Now you look more like a worthy opponent." He chided.   
  
You snarled, lunging at him, he dodged it easily, his quinque grazing your thigh. You hissed, the wound beginning to heal, your jeans however, were not going to heal.   
  
You attacked with your kagune this time. Your attacks getting closer, but you were clearly outmatched.   
  
"Why were you nice to me? You didn't need to be." You asked, dodging one of his attacks, the sword whistled past your ear.  
  
"I pitied you, you were something to be eared, but not tonight. What I saw tonight I couldn't help but feel sorry for you. You lose your parents, become a fugitive, a murderer and then when you finally get your revenge I find you on your knees in an alleyway crying about it." He answered, parrying one of your own attacks.  
  
"You pitied me?" You ask, your nostrils flaring. "Don't you dare fucking pity me, I don't need your pity. Pity is for the weak."   
  
"Well I do pity you, Y/N." Arima says, drawing a second quinque, it's identical to the one he is already holding.   
  
You didn't like your chances when he only had the one of them, now that he was holding two you like your chances even less. You only had one option left and it was an option that you weren't fond of, but he had you cornered.  
  
You felt your kakuja burst from your back, it had the appearance of a scorpion tail and it curled around your right arm, the tip ending like a blade over your clenched fist.  
  
Arima stared at you, he wasn't expecting you to be a kakuja. He wasn't going to lie at 14 years old with a Kakuja and the ability to keep it from the CCG, as well as being able to survive the 13th ward, you were impressive. He had been following you closely, you were impressive and you intrigued him.  
  
You laughed at his reaction, "Surprised Arima? Not expecting a kakuja were you?" You taunted, crouching low.  
  
His twin swords glinted in the light, "I'd say the feeling is more akin to impressed. He swirled the swords in his hands. Even with your incomplete kakuja, Arima was still better than you. You didn't want to fight, not because you couldn't, you could, but the kakuja would take over and you'd be killed.  
  
You didn't want to die anymore, how could you die if people had pitied you in your last moments? Anger swept over you, you were not going to be pitied by anybody.  
  
You ran at Arima again, you weren't aiming for him this time, your target was one of the sword in his hands. He swerved,but you had gotten closer than he had predicted and your kagune had caught the edge of the quinque. He dropped he blade as he turned and it skittered down he alleyway. You heard him curse under his breath. He wasn't used to making mistakes, or not having the upper hand. He couldn't afford to let you get closer again. A third sword appeared from the case, this time it was your turn to curse.  
  
How many of Jose things does he fucking have? You retracted both your kakuja and kagune. You had been outmatched from the start. You walked backwards, going deeper into the alleyway. You picked up the discarded quinque, surprised to see that it was still intact. You grinned, swirling it around in your hand, just like Arima had earlier, you saw his grip tighten on the blades in his hands.  
  
"It's been fun playing with you, I'm grateful that you didn't kill me. I don't appreciate your pity though,  I brought this life on myself." You say, holding the sword out to him. "Here take your toy back."   
  
He looks at you, not a trace of emotion is visible across his pale features, "Keep it, you can give it back to me when you understand."   
  
"When I understand what? What is there to understand?" You retort.  
  
"You'll know when the time comes." He replies.   
  
Your lip curls, "Fine." You say, confused by his comment. You hop to the rough, leaving the mysterious investigator behind in the alleyway. You jump off the opposite side of the roof, strolling through the empty back alleys. You're tired, irritated, yet intrigued.  
  
Arima's gray eyes staring back into your own, there was something hidden in those eyes of his. You just weren't sure what, as if the answer was just within reach, only to be snatched away the second you knew. You stared down at the quinque in your hand as if it held all of the answers. "What the fuck do I want this for?" You say, suddenly irritated by the sight of it, you fling it into the nearest trash can, storming off.  
  
"Fuck you, Kishou Arima."  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
  
You gasp, staring at the sword, embedded in your thigh, your eyes wide, tears running freely down you face, splashing onto the remnants of your clothes. 

You know now, you know why Arima had kept you alive. What that something in his eyes.   
  
You bend your head forward, gripping the handle between your teeth. You pull, tears streaming as you re open the wound. You let go of the hilt, grabbing the blade this time. You pulled again, it freed itself, you let it go. The taste of your blood coating your tongue, the quinque clatters to the floor at your feet.

Your breathing shallow, "Fuck you, Arima. Fuck you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you liked it let me know what you think.


	7. Shatter You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamori's POV, he recalls the night he first laid eyes on you. While also explaining how he managed to get the quinque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the hardest chapters to write, it's hard doing POV's hopefully it works okay. Let me know what you think. :)

_'Shatter me!'_

 

 ***Yamori's POV***   
  
I need her to remember that night, I had seen that flicker of remembrance when I had used that sword to kill Miho. She had seen it before, I could tell that she remembered it. I had an idea.  
  
"Nico she's had enough," I bark, walking over to the tray. I glance at the sword, picking it up, this would make her remember.  
  
Nico stood walking over to me, he dropped the empty plate into the tray, it clattered noisily against my tools. He eyed the sword closely, "A quinque? Oh, Yamori do I even want to know how you got that?" He asks.  
  
"It's an interesting story, I'll tell you it later." I reply, walking back over to Y/N's hunched form. This has to work, I bring the sword down into her thigh.   
  
She hisses, her teeth tearing at her bottom lip as she tries not to scream, blood trickling from her ear.  
  
"I'll be back soon to remove it." I say, turning on my heel, Nico followed me out of the room, leaving Y/N alone.   
  
"Honey, do you not think you are doing too much. I know you want her to accept herself, but this is going to kill her." Nico says placing a hand on my arm.   
  
I shrug him off, "No, this should work, she's already getting there. She's healing faster too. I think she's getting stronger."   
  
"I don't see it, Yamori, she can barely raise her head, she's lost weight. Yamori she's dying."  
  
I whirled around, my rinkaku pinning him to the wall, "She is not dying, listen you fucking queen, she is far from dead, she is perfectly fine."   
  
Nico put his hand on my shoulder, "Yamori, honey. I think you need to give up. I know you wanted this to work, but it's killing her."   
  
I let him go, he might be right. _No! He wasn't right_ , I know her.

"I'm surprised that you haven't asked me about the quinque." I say, changing the subject.  
  
Nico laughs, wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth, "I was getting to it, how about we discuss it over a cup of coffee in my room?"  
  
"How about my room?" I say, rolling my eyes at the eccentric male.  
  
"Aw, you ruin all my fun and why your room?" He asks, winking at me.  
  
I grin, "Because, I can kick you out when your cup is empty."  
  
Nico laughs, "One of these days, I'll have you in my bed.'  
  
"You have more chance of fucking Ayato." I say holding my bedroom door open.  
  
Nico pouts sashaying past me, "I'll admit he has promise." He perches himself on the edge of my bed, looking down at his nails. "We're getting off topic, what's the story behind that quinque?"   
  
I sigh, sitting in the chair in my room. I think back to that night 4 years ago.  
  
  
*flashback*  
  
_I sniffed the air, I was hungry, being a 13th ward ghoul I knew the streets well and people would always use the back alleys as shortcuts. I sat on the roof and waited for some dumb human to walk into my trap, like a spider waiting for a fly._  
  
_I sniffed the air again, an unusual scent wafted into my nostrils: a ghoul._  
  
_I had been coming across this scent a lot recently, but I had never seen the ghoul that it belonged too, it was sweet smelling like (something you like the smell of.) It was a female ghoul._  
  
_The ghoul must be near by, the scent was stronger than it had been. I decided to follow it, hopping to the adjacent roof, the scent becoming more distinguishable. I could smell meat too, fresh meat._

 _Who was eating my food?_  
  
_I peered over the roof, there were two dead bodies on the floor; investigators. Whoever the ghoul was they had managed to take out two at once; impressive. That's when I saw him, the other investigator, two quinque's drawn._  
  
_I heard a laugh, it was female, "Surprised Arima? Not expecting a kakuja were you?" The voice chided._  
  
_Kakuja? No way! The voice sounded like it belonged to a teenager, I looked closer and that's when I saw her._  
  
_I was right about the teenage part, she was young, (h/c) hair, (s/c) skin and a kakuja that looked like a scorpion tail. She was beautiful._  
  
_I hadn't seen somebody her age with a Kakuja.  Kakuja's were hard to contol, also you had to cannibalise other ghouls to get it. She was a teenager, how on earth had she managed it. I wasn't going to lie I was impressed, she certainly was something"I'd say the feeling was more akin to impressed." Arima replied, swirling he long swords in his hands. I recognised those swords, I'd been injured by them. I had heard her say Arima, there was only one Arima and that meant that she was up against the CCG's best. There was no way she could walk away from this, even I think Arima is unbeatable. She was already dead._  
  
_I turned around, there was nothing to see here, I paused, something had just clattered to the floor. There was no way that she would have the upper hand._  
  
_"It's been fun playing with you, I'm grateful that you didn't kill me. I don't appreciate your pity thouh,  I brought this life on myself." I heard her say, it was followed by a few seconds of silence, then. "Here take your toy back."_  
  
_"How about you give it back to me when you understand." He responds._  
  
_"When I understand what?  What is there to understand? She sounds pissed off, I grin to myself, she's feisty I like that._  
  
_"You'll know when the time comes." He replies._  
  
_"Fine." she snaps, I hop back to the adjacent roofing, I see her jump onto the roof that I was just on, he hasnt noticed me._  
  
_She drops to the alleyway, she's angry her kakugan still visible in the dim street lights.  She pauses suddenly staring at the weapon in her hand, "What the fuck do I want this for?" She says, flinging it into the nearest trash can._  
  
_"Fuck you Kishou Arima." She snarls stalking off._  
  
_I hop down from the roof, picking up the quinque, why would she get rid of it? I look forward and see her sniff the air, then she takes off, sprinting into the night._  
  
_I stare after her, I want her, she'd be a valuable asset. I hop back to the roof, I don't even know her name, but her scent is unmistakable._

 _I will own her._  
  
_I'm just about ready to leave and continue my search somewhere else when I hear the investigator talking. I stop walking,  settling myself on the edge of the roof. I wondered what he had to say about her._  
  
_"Hello, this is Arima. Y/N has been sighted in the 13th ward. She's to be treated as hostile. She killed two investigators this evening. I believe they may have been the investigators that neutralised her family 6 months ago. She escaped before I could apprehend her. I also have something else to report, her rating needs to be increased, she is currently rated S."_  
  
_He pauses as he listens to the voice on the other end of the phone. "Why? Well sir, I fought her tonight and she revealed something very interesting. She's a kakuja, incomplete. She is also in possession of one of my quinque's, Yukimura 1/3, sir."_  
  
_He nods at the reply, "We need the crime scene team and the coroner oit here.." He nods again putting the phone down. He stares up at the roof, "Y/N, Y/L/N it would be a pleasure to meet you again."_  
  
_"Well, Y/N, it would be a pleasure if I were to meet you too." I say, smirking to myself._  
 _  
_ *end of flashback* _  
  
_ "How interesting, so she took on Arima and came out of it uninjured and with one of his quinque's?" Nico said, sipping from his coffee cup.  
  
"Not only that but he changed her rating, he also let her go. She's a kakuja Nico. Why did he allow her to leave?" I replied.   
  
"I don't know I'm not him, maybe because she never uses it. No one had ever seen it, I haven't, Ayato would have said something if he had seen it." Nico answered.  
  
"It's beautiful, Nico, she's beautiful. I want to see her like that again." I said staring off into the distance, she was too. Young and beautiful, I want her.  
  
"Maybe she's figured it out now." Nico stood, setting his cup down, "You were right, it was an interesting story, but you should get back to her that Quinque will be doing some damage." He turned in the doorway, blowing me a kiss before he sauntered down the corridor.  
  
I put my head in my hands, he was right. I should go back to her. I was torn, I'd this didn't break her I had no idea what would. Then another thought hit me. If the quinque didn't work I had one last card up my sleeve.   
  
My last resort.   
  
I went over to my dresser, pulling the drawer open.   
  
Do I really want to do this?   
  
I walked back to the torture chamber, my copy of her CCG file gripped tightly in my hand.  __  


"I don't care what it takes, Y/N, but I will shatter you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with this. I know it's not get but I appreciate everybody who reads it.


	8. Shattering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamori's torture takes an interesting and unexpected turn. But will it help you open up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took so long but due to family stuff I haven't been able to do this in a while. I hope it was worth the wait.

_'I'm scared of changing The days stay the same'_  
  
*Your P.O.V*   
  
"Hello, Y/N." Yamori said, looking around the room. His gaze settled on the sword by your feet.  
  
"Hello, Yamori." You croaked, you weren't sure why you answered him, but you though that by extending him some pleasantries he might take the scorpion out of your ear. It had stung you again not long after he left.  
  
He brought a stool in with him,  he seated himself opposite you, a file gripped in his hands. You frowned when you saw the insignia, what was Yamori doing with a CCG file?  
  
"Can I ask you something?" He asked, dropping the file onto the tray next to him. He cracked his knuckles.  
  
You nodded,  you didn't like this side of Yamori. He was being too calm, too collected. It unnerved you.  
  
"What is it about Ayato?"   
  
You raised your head, confused by his question. "What?" Why was he asking questionsabout Ayato?   
  
Ayato, why do you like him?"   
  
"We're very similar, both of us lost our parents, we behave like each other. Plus, he's good." You replied, slowly. Not sure why you were answering him at all.   
  
Yamori scoffed, "He's good? Oh please he's a bratty little teenager. I'm a real man, I could fuck you better."  
  
You laughed breathlessly,  the scorpion in your ear shifted, "You must be kidding, like I would ever fuck you." You shook your head, your voice becoming daring, "I bet you wouldn't even know what to do with me if you had me."  
  
You watched Yamori closely as he raised his eyebrow at you. He leant forward on his stood,  fisting his hand in your hair, "I'd know exactly what to do with you. In fact I'm going to show you, once I'm done boys like Ayato will never be able to compare to me." He threatened his nose brushing yours.  
  
Despite the situation Yamori's comment caused you to blush.   
  
He grinned at you, you liked that threat didn't you?"  
  
Your blush deepened, "Aren't You a dirty little bitch." He taunted.   
  
Yamori took advantage of your embarrassed state and pressed his lips to yours. They were rough and warm, he tasted faintly of coffee. You froze beneath his touch, you liked this.  He parted your lips, his tongue entering your mouth, you leant forward, moving your tongue against his.  
  
He pulled away, his hand still in your hair. You missed his lips against yours. You could kick yourself, but you couldn't help it, the both of you had obvious chemistry.  
  
He smacked the side of your head harshly and you whimpered, the scorpion fell from your ear and you sobbed in relief as it scuttled across the tiled floor.  
  
Yamori removed his jacket, he draped it over the stool, pushing the sleeve of his jumper up. He walked behind you, freeing you of your restraints. He helped you stands, his hands wrapping around you. He kissed you again, pushing your jeans down. Your eyes snapped open. What the hell was he going to do? He pulled your shirt over your head, your body was not able to protest. He unclipped your bra, throwing it behind you. He wrapped your own arms around his neck as he pushed your panties down too, pooling around your ankles. His hands slid to your ass as he pushed you backwards, stepping out of them. He pulled away, his hands still on your hips, staring at your naked form, he grinned to himself, his thumb stroking the tattoo on your hip.   
  
He spun you around seating himself in the chair that you had been in for nearly 5 days. He pulled you towards him, his hands on the back of your thighs. He parted your legs for you, pulling you onto his lap. You blushed as he tightened his grip on you. He was hard, his erection straining against the fabric of his pants. He let go of you, freeing his erection. He was huge, you knew he would be big but his was something else. You blushed, he laughed, lifting you up slightly. He pressed his lips to yours, allowing you to slide your fingers in his hair. He used this as a distraction to push his mmber inside of you. Your eyes snapped open, whimpering into his mouth. He was huge and he hurt. He continued to kiss you, moving you against him as you slowly tried to adjust to the size of the man inside you.

"Yamori, stop, I can't. " You protested against his mouth, he bucked his hips sharply, pain searing through your lower half. You yelped.  
  
This was another form of torture for him, that's all, he didn't care about you. He was here to abuse you, nothing more. Or maybe he did care and that's why he was doing this, you were more like Yamori than you liked to admit, you had wanted Yamori in the beginning, he was the man you had set your sights on, the perfect partner. However, Ayato had expressed interest in you and seeing as though Yamori didn't give a fuck you had gone with it. It wasn't what you had wanted but you accepted the offer. The torture that Yamori had inflicted upon you had made you loathe him, but obviously not enough, because here you were with your legs wrapped around him.  
  
"Y/N, every time I thrust minus seven." Yamori nodded, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.   
  
You stared at him bewildered, he couldn't be serious. He wasn't fucking serious. Your eyes narrowed, he's joking right?  
  
He thrust inside of you again,  you whimpered, "I'm waiting, Y/N." Her growled into your ear.  
  
"993..." You said through gritted teeth, as Yamori's hands gripped your hip, moving them upwards before bringing you back down. You moaned softly, more in pain than pleasure,  "986..."  
  
"Good girl." Yamori praised, his grip on your hips loosened, "I think you can do it yourself, right?" He asked.   
  
You nodded, your teeth firmly clamped together as you slid yourself up and down Yamori's length. "979...972...965...958...951..." each time you moved against him you could feel a slight twinge of pleasure. You moan quietly, feeling Yamori's cock twitching insode of you, your own orgasm threatening to bubble over. You continued to bunch up and down, quickening your pace, "860..." You moaned, "Yamori, I'm close." You whispered.  
  
"Uh-huh, me too." He replied, "Did I tell you, you could stop?" He snapped, thrusting into you harshly.  
  
You groaned, but stared moving faster bouncing up and down, Yamori's nails were digging into your skin, "853...846...839...8...8...Oh God, Yamori." You moaned loudly, clenching around Yamori as your orgasm washed over you. Yamori came with you, biting down on your shoulder as he came inside of you. Yamori's grip on your hips tightened again as he ground himself against you, both of you riding out your orgasm.  
  
Yamori stared at you, his breathing ragged, He'd love to see you like this again, out of breath and gripping him tightly. He lifted to you as he stood, setting you back down on the chair. He turnes away from you, you sat there confused, watching as he picked his jacket up draping it over his arm. You stared at him, tears pricking the corner of your eyes, he wasn't just going to leave you...was he?   
  
He walked towards the door leaving you alone, the dot slammed shut behind him it was final. He wasn't coming back. Out of all the torture he had inflicted this was the worse kind. He'd just had sex with you and then left, he'd used you.  
  
You climbed off the chair, grabbing your discarded panties, you pulled them on, sliding your jeans on too. Your bra seemed to have disappeared, so you pulled your shirt over your head. You cried, he'd used your body for his own sick pleasure. What for? What had he gained from it? He could take what he wanted from anybody, alot of people would willingly give him what he wanted, why had he come to you if it was just to get fucked? You shook your head, it wasn't like any of this mattered, he wasn't going to let you out of here, did it matter if there was a reason for it or not. Yamori wasn't a man who needed a reason. You heard a faint rustling as a light breeze blew through the room.   
  
You looked up, the file that Yamori had walked in with was still resting on the tray. Was that what he had come in for? You scrambled towards it.   
  
You blinked back the tears that were blurring your vision. The name on the file becoming clearer.   
  
Y/L/N, Y/N  
  
Your eyes widened, what was Yamori dung with your file? How did he even get hold of it?   
  
You flipped it open, your eyes scanning the   
page quickly. You choked, the file slipping from your fingers. Your body suddenly feeling like dead weight.   
  
It was your fault your parents had died, you knew that deep down but you had spent years denying it. You had blocked it out, made yourself numb.  
  
Now here it was in black and white, there was no running from it now. Not when the proof was here in front of you.  
  
Y/L/N family: Extermination Operation  
  
4th Ward  
  
B rated parents (could become hostile whilst protecting daughter) (Target)   
  
S rated daughter, early teens (Main Target)  
-25 kills in the last 9 months  
 -17 unrelated to predation.  
-Extermination Target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully these last three chapters have been worth the long wait, let me know what you think. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally realising the truth of your parents deaths, you decide to finish some well awaited business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last two chapters, sorry they took so log but thank you for sticking with it.

_'The world is spinning but only in gray'_

You stared at the file, your parents had died because of you. Because of your violent nature, your god complex, your killing ability. Was it all worth it?   
  
You stared at your reflection in the tray, had it been worth it? Everything you had done, everybody you had killed.   
  
You picked the file up again, the words echoing in your head. Your parents had been killed because of you.   
  
NO! Wait! No! They were killed because they were ghouls. Your parents were B rated ghouls, they fed off of the dead bodies of suicide victims. They weren't violent or dangerous. They were born the wrong species so they paid with their lives. You were the extermination target not them.   
  
They never got involved in your mess. They never cleaned up after you. They were innocent victims. The CCG had killed them for existing not because they were dangerous. You were the dangerous one and you got away.   
  
Your parents deaths were never your fault and now on your knees covered in blood sweat and tears was that realisation finally hitting home.  
  
You threw the file across the room, papers scattering. You had made yourself numb because you blamed yourself. You had put on armor you didn't need. Becoming callous and apathetic because you didn't want to hurt anybody else. The truth was you were only hurting yourself. You weren't keeping yourself alive, you were dying instead.   
  
Yamori had been trying to show you that. He had put dents in your armor, slowly chipping away at it. Like a small crack in a sheet of glass, all it takes is the smallest jolt and the crack spreads. Despite the best of your defences Yamori had done the impossible. He had shattered you.   
  
He had tortured you, abused you, fucked you and then left. He had used your body to pleasure himself and then he left you.  
  
Hang on, how is that any different to what Ayato does? Ayato would come into your room, sleep with you and then get up and leave. You had never noticed that's what he did, you were too numb to notice. But Ayato used you for his own gratification.  
  
You pushed yourself back up from the floor, you needed to talk to Yamori. You stumbled towards the door, you could smell him. You sniffed again, that scent of his was unmistakable. You thought back to the sword lying on the floor. Had Yamori been there that night? You had caught another ghouls scent that night. Had it been Yamori's? Wait! How else would he have got the sword? He must have seen you throw it away.   
  
You grabbed the door handle, turning it. You weren't expecting it to open. You stumbled through the corridors to Yamori's bedroom. You used the wall to support you. You still needed to adjust to walking again. The meat you had eaten earlier was starting to heal you. You would be perfectly fine in half an hour.  
  
You heard voices coming from Yamori's room, Nico was in there. Did that mean that Yamori wasn't expecting you?  
  
You pushed the door open, falling into the room.   
  
"Well, well, Yamori. You were right, Y/N survived." Nico said, sounding amused.  
  
You looked up, "I can't believe you thought I wouldn't." You responded indignantly.  
  
"Ooh feisty, I like this new you." He said smiling.  
  
You smiled softly, you hadn't noticed that Yamori had moved. It was only when he pulled you up and into his chest were you aware of it. You sagged against him.  
  
"You really have done a number on her haven't you? Look at her against you, you tortured her and look where she's standing. It's really quiet remarkable." Nico commented, watching as you rubbed Yamori's arm.  
  
"Sometimes the person who fixes you has to be the person that breaks you first." You said, leaning your head back and brushing your lips against Yamori's jaw.   
  
Nico smiled softly, "Looks like you achieved your goal honey." Nico said, smiling at the both of you, rising from the bed and leaving the room.  
  
Yamori spun you around, his thumb caressing your jaw, he pressed his lips against yours and you wrapped your arms around his neck. He had fixed you. Like a bone that's been broken and healed wrong, he rebroke you and made you right again. You loved him for that.  
  
He pulled away, stroking your hair, "So I fixed you then?" He asks.

"Yeah I guess you did. I mean you had a little help but the majority of it was you." You nuzzled his large hand, kissing his palm softly.   
  
"It was the sword wasn't it?" He asked, his thumb trailing over your cheekbone.   
  
"In part, but I think you in general. You made me question things, think things, feel things. I had to come to terms with things in that room. I haven't cried in years and you had me crying in minutes." You paused, "You made me feel again, like a small figure in a snow globe that only feels the water and the snow. It gets shaken but it doesn't feel it, until you shatter it and it feels the elements. You shattered me, Yamori."  
  
He grins down at you, his lips inches from yours. He picks you up suddenly, draping your small body over his shoulder.   
  
"Yamori, what the hell?" You asked as he carried you down the corridor.   
  
You recognise the door to Ayato's room, your eyes widen as Yamori pushes the door open.  
  
"What the fuck?" Ayato yells as Yamori drops you on the bluenette's bed, your body falling inches from his.  
  
"Y/N, you're alive, I thought for sure you would be dead." Ayato says winking at you. His nose wrinkles, as he moves closer to you.  
  
"Smell that Ayato, she reeks of me." Yamori smirks at the younger boy, leaning against the doorway, "Do you still want to use her?"   
  
"Use her? I never used her." Ayato spits out. Moving away from you.   
  
"Yes you did, you would fuck me then leave. I was a toy to you. I thought it was mutual but it wasn't, I never took anything from you. I just gave you me." You say,  getting up from the bed.   
  
"Oh I see you're Yamori's fuck toy now?"  
Ayato says, glaring at the pair of you in the doorway.  
  
You grin at him, "Is that you admitting that I used to be yours?"   
  
Ayato's hands ball into fists, realising he's lost this battle, "Get the fuck out of my room."  
  
Yamori's laces his fingers with yours as he pulls you out of the room.   
  
You pause outside the door of Yamori's room, "There's something I need to do." You say, pulling away from the large male.   
  
He let's your hand drop, kissing you lightly on the lips. "Okay, I'll be waiting." His brow furrows, he's knows where you're going, he just wants you to make it out alive. 

You will, he's sure you will. After what you have just been through, Yamori knows that you could survive anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more hope it meets your expectations. :)


	10. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! You finally tie up your loose ends, the person you were is gone and you can finally move on but will this last meeting be the beginning of the end for you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god it's over, I'm so sorry that it took so long fo it to get here but I appreciate every single one of you that had read this until this point, it's amazing as a writer to see people appreciate your work and I'm grateful for that so thank you. I hope this work was worth it and thank you for sticking with it, it means alot. :)

_'Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me!'_

You jogged to your room, you needed to get changed. You grabbed some clean underwear, pulling it on quickly, you didn't have time to take a shower,  you needed to do this now. You pulled a (f/c) shirt over your head, shimmying into another pair of jeans. Your hair was your main problem, most of the blood had been sweated off. You walked into the  bathroom, washing your face, you grabbed the dry shampoo from the cupboard and brushed it through your hair. You looked passible, nothing that would draw too much attention to yourself. You pulled on a pair of converse, draped your trench coat over your arm and ran to the torture room.   
  
You needed to do this, you grabbed the sword from the floor, you were insane to be doing this. You slid it in the belt of your jeans, your trenchcoat concealing the wrapon. You walked over to Miho's body and prayed, you weren't necessarily religious but it felt like the right thing to do. You walked straight out of the doors thoughts of this reunion making you feel sick. What if it was trap to get you killed? What of he didn't remember you? Why did you care so much if he did? You were about to turn back when you realised that you were stood outside of the CCG Headquarters. It was a cool night and the breeze ruffled your hair. You inhaled, it was too late to turn back. You walked straight in to enemy territory without backup. You were insane. They knew your name and face there was no way you were walking out of there alive.  
  
The woman behind the desk smiled at you, you smiled back, walking towards her.   
  
"Hi, how may I help you?"  She asked.   
  
"I'm here to see Kishou Arima." You replied.   
  
She stared at you, "Erm Mr. Arima is a busy man, can another investigator help you?"   
  
"Actually, he's expecting me." You said.  
  
"Oh well in that case can you sign in." She said, pushing a clipboard towards you.   
  
You picked up the pen frowning, "Excuse me? Can you tell me the date please?" You asked, realising you had no idea how long Yamori had actually kept you.   
  
"It's the September 12th." She replied, still smiling.   
  
5 days, Yamori had kept you for 5 days, you couldn't begin to explain how time works when you're held captive. It seems to blur together.   
  
You wrote your name on the sign in sheet before taking a seat in the waiting area. You were nervous. You had no idea what his reaction was going to be.   
  
The woman picked up the phone. You couldn't here what she was saying but by the looks of it she was talking to Arima. She looked down at the clipboard and then repeated something. She put the phone down and walked over to you.   
  
"Mr Arima is going to collect you himself. He wont be long" She stared at you, trying to make out why the best investigator the CCG had was collecting a girl she had never seen before. Why were you so special?   
  
You heard footsteps approaching, both you and the woman looked up.   
  
Your breath caught in your throat, your heart thumping against your ribcage. There he was, he hadn't changed. His hair still snow white, his face still expressionless, his eyes still that beautiful blue gray. You weren't sure why yur heart was beating so erratically but you couldn't deny it.   
  
"Hello, Y/N. I've been expecting you. It's been a while." He said.  
  
"Yes, it has. It's nice to see you again, Kishou." You replied, a small smile tugging at your lips.   
  
"Come on, let's continue this reunion in my office." He said, gesturing for you to follow him.  
  
You nodded, following Arima to his office. The elevator dinged as you arrived on the office floor. You followed him through the corridor earning weird glances from some investigators as they watched Arima hold the door open for you as you entered his office.  
  
Arima turned to you, "It took you long enough." He said, staring at you. You recognised that look. He'd given you it 4 years ago.  
  
Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes, your body moving before your mind could catch upwith you. You flung your arms around the tall male. The impact would have caused an average person to step back but Arima didn't flinch it felt like you had collided with a boulder.

Arima smiled, wrapping one of his arms around you, patting your back  
You pulled away suddenly, "I'm sorry, I-"   
  
Arima cut you off, "Have a seat first."  
You stared at the chair opposite his desk, you shrugged sitting yourself on his desk instead. Arima raised his eyebrow at you but didn't say anything. He took a seat at his own desk, watching you as you crossed your legs, your leg jittering.   
  
He placed a hand on your knee, stopping the rapid jerking movements. "Sorry." You said looking down.  
  
"It's fine, what did you come here to say, Y/N?" He asked, folding his arms.   
  
Your knee started jittering again, you crossed your legs on his desk, staring at him. "Well, I know what you meant now. I was young and brash back then but I understand now. I know why you let me go." You said, shrugging off your coat.   
  
Arima glanced at the sword at your hip, "Why did I let you go?" He asked.   
  
You paused, what if you were wrong?  "I think you let me go because you knew that I had more to offer. You wanted a worthy opponent and back then I wasn't one. I wasn't worthy of fighting you or being killed by you. I am now. You wanted me at my best. Not a self destructive teenager, hell bent on proving why she was to be feared. But someone who knows what they're doing wrong yt does it for kicks."   
  
Arima stared at you, you were something. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but he liked you. You had something that made him second guess himself.  The truth was he wasn't sure if he should have let you go that night. He wondered as time went by if he had made a mistake, looking at the young ghoul in front of him he knew he hadn't. But still you made him doubt himself.   
  
"You're right." Arima said, looking into your eyes.   
  
You peered closer, there was that look again, you frowned. He mirrored you.   
  
"What is it?" He asked.   
  
"Doubt. That look in your eyes you had it that night and you have it now. You doubted yourself didn't you? You didn't know if I would ever get it? Or if I even cared enough to try. The CCG's shinigami doubted himself because of a ghoul." You explained, smirking.   
  
Arima nodded, "I did, I doubted myself, but I'm not the only one with that look in their eyes. You doubt yourself too, in fact it's there right now in your eyes too." Arima commented.   
  
It was your turn to nod, "It did take me 4 years, I didn't know if you remembered me or even if you cared." You choked on the last word. You notice his glasses have slipped down the bridge of his nose. You push them up.  
  
"Of course I remembered you, I remember every ghoul I've ever killed." He responds not acknowledging your touch. You think you see a glint of familiarity but it's so fleeting you're not sure if you hallucinated it.  
  
"I'm still alive, Kishou." You replied, nudging him with your knee. It felt like you were friends, despite the fact you were meant to be on opposite sides.   
  
Arima looked at you, "You're saying that, but I don't see any traces of the ghoul I fought in the alleyway that night. Whether or not your physical body is here that ghoul that I fought that night isn't here."   
  
He was right he had aided in destroying that part of you. You had created the monster that he had been trying to destroy. He had succeeded. You were a different ghoul now and it was thanks to him and Yamori.   
  
"Well I have been doing some character building as of late." You say, shrugging.   
  
Arima laughs lightly, "I can tell." He gestures to your ear.   
  
You raise your hand, wiping it, the thin trickle of blood the scorpion left behind is still there you must have missed it. "Oh shit." You curse. Wiping the rest of it away. "Sorry." You apologise.  
  
Arima shakes his head standing up. You uncross your legs dangling them over the edge of the desk. You fumble with the quinque that you've looped through your belt, handing the weapon over. "Here, you said to give it back when I understood. I guess this means I understand."

Arima takes it from you, "Do you know what it's called?" He asks, holding it in front of you.  
  
You shake your head, "I know it's made from a koukaku kagune, but I don't know it's name." You answer.   
  
"You're right it is koukaku, and it's a part of a set of three you remember the other two I used that night I'm sure. They're a trio called Yukimura 1/3. I phoned headquarters that night and told them I had lost one to you. I also told them about your kakuja." He said, setting the quinque down.   
  
Why are you telling me this, Kishou?" You ask. You're unsure of why he is saying all of this. _Is he going to kill you? Would he? More importantly could he?_   
  
"I'm telling you because I think you should know. I don't have an ulterior motive. But I think I would want to know about the weapon that brought about my downfall." He answers.   
  
"Thank you, Kishi." You mutter staring into the investigators eyes.   
  
"Kishi?" He asks, allowing you to hop from the desk.   
  
"Yeah, Kishi it's a play on Kishou. But it means knight." You say.   
  
"I know it means knight, my question was why you said it." He states.  
  
"Because I guess in a way you are my knight. You saved me from myself." You blush lightly, looking away from the investigator.   
  
You hear him laugh breathlessly, "I gave you a push, you did the hard work." He says.   
  
You rolls your eyes, "Are you always this modest?"   
  
He places his hand on your arms pulling you towards him. He presses his lips to the spot in between your eyebrows, before letting go of you and walking toward the door. The act shocks you.  
  
You stare after him, grabbing your jacket and following him to the elevator.   
  
He steps in and you follow, the ride down to the reception is met with silence but it's not uncomfortable.  He walks at your side to the desk, "I'll sign you out, don't be a stranger Y/N." He says, turning towards the receptionist.   
  
"I won't, see you soon Kishou." You call as you leave the CCG.   
  
You feel better, happier, accomplished. Like you finally have a direction to your life and it's all thanks to two of the most unlikely people. You laugh to yourself as you walk back to Aogiri.   
  
***  
  
"Mr Arima, sir, wasn't that Y/N, Y/L/N. Aogiri's teenage ghoul from the 4th ward." The receptionist asks.  
  
Arima stares at the door, "Yes, yes it was."  
  
"What business does she have with you?" The receptionist presses, her eyes wide in shock. _Why was Arima talking to ghoul?_  
  
"She was just returning my quinque. Is that all?" Arima asks, walking back to his office. That small smile he had given you 4 years ago flickers across his face as the elevator door closes.  
  
***  
  
The walk back to Aogiri was a short one, you ran back in fact. You had business to attend to after all.   
  
You sighed pushing the door to your bedroom open, your jacket and shoes being discarded by the door. That's when you noticed a little black box on your bed. You frown, walking over to it.   
  
You shook the box, it sounded like jewellery, you were intrigued. You tore the lid off and stared at the contents. It was silver chain, with a silver hockey mask on the end. You laughed lightly, fingering the jewelry. It was pretty.   
  
"You like it?" Someone called from behind you, you turned to see Yamori leaning against your doorframe.   
  
"Yes, I do. Come put it on me." You say holding the necklace out to him.   
  
He chuckles at your eagerness but takes the dainty piece of jewelry in his large hands. You hold your hair up as he closes the latch.   
  
"What's it for?" You ask, playing with the mask.  
  
"For being the only person I have ever let walk out of my torture tower." He says, seating himself on the edge of your bed.   
  
"I like that accomplishment." You say grinning an idea, crossing your mind.  
  
You slam the door shut with your hand, before making your way over to Yamori. You push his body back on the bed, straddling his waist, your hands on either side of him. His hands grip your hips as you pepper kisses along his jaw, you nibble his earlobe lightly. You pull away your mouth hovering inches away from his ear.   
  
"What's 1000-7? You purr.

Yamori chuckles beneath you rolling onto your back. "993..." He says kissing your neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again I hope you enjoyed it it was fun to write, but I'm glad to have finally finished it. I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys will stick around for the rest. Hope it was okay. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
